PianoAngelJace and LewisSimonLewis
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: YouTuber AU - Jace and Simon are YouTubers and follow each other's channels while heavily crushing on each other and believing the other isn't even aware of their existence. Until Simon's channel has a big thing coming up and they take suggestions from the audience. Isabelle suggests a collab with Jace's channel. Their lives intermingle from there. Simon/Jace slash Jimon


Shadowhunters || Jimon || PianoAngelJace and LewisSimonLewis || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: PianoAngelJace and LewisSimonLewis – How YouTube Brings People Together

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, YouTubers, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Lydia/Isabelle, Helen/Aline, Bat/Maia, Luke/Cat

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Maureen Brown, Rebecca Lewis, Elaine Lewis, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Madzie

Summary: Jace has a YouTube channel where he mainly does piano covers of popular songs. He also excessively stalks LewisSimonLewis because the guy is so adorkable and does really cool pop-culture parodies based on popular songs. And his brother slash roommate has _no_ room to tease him because Jace knew for a fact Alec was watching make-up tutorials just for the fancy, pretty YouTuber behind them. When a collaboration offer brings them all together, things get interesting.

 **PianoAngelJace and LewisSimonLewis**

 _How YouTube Brings People Together_

Jace was laying curled together on his bed, his laptop in front of him so he could watch YouTube while laying dead on his bed and doing absolutely nothing. Perfect way to end a hard day.

"Are you mooning over Simon again?", drawled Alec judgmentally.

Jace glared at his brother from over his laptop. Alec was leaning against the door-frame, arms crossed over his chest, both eyebrows raised. Sometimes, Jace wondered why he ever decided to move together with his big brother after they graduated high school. All the mockery.

"You don't get to judge me", snorted Jace with a glare and grabbed his pillow. "I _know_ you were watching another one of those smokey-eye tutorials from BaneofYourExistentialCrisis. You don't even _wear_ make-up, but I hear the guy's voice all the time in our apartment. _All the time_. And I? I am making music! So me listening to... to other YouTubers making music is totally legitimate."

Alec did blush as he was being called out on his own little YouTube obsession. Still, at the end of it, Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes at Jace, because both of them knew that Jace was only watching LewisSimonLewis for the sake of the man himself. Simon Lewis. Though Simon's voice really was great and so were the lyrics he wrote for his parody songs. Jace had the stupidest crush on Simon.

That had started out really just because of the cool videos. Isabelle, his sister, had been listening to them for a while now and kept singing them until he got really annoyed so he checked that guy out. And Simon Lewis was a treasure. The first couple videos Jace had watched of him were Disney parodies, where Simon took the main song from a Disney movie and rewrote it into a summary of the entire movie. Sometimes, he would duet with this really amazing girl RockSolidPanda.

From there on out, Jace was just sucked into the vortex. Simon's voice was so beautiful and he had those soft, warm hazel eyes and the cute messy, dark curls and his glasses and his smile... Yeah, over the past months, Jace had really fallen hard for LewisSimonLewis. Which, yes, Jace was aware was a little weird considering he didn't know Simon personally, but Jace _felt_ like he knew him.

Simon was part of a slightly nerdish network. The four main YouTubers on DisNerds were Simon Lewis – whose private YouTube channel's name LewisSimonLewis came from his dorkish way of introducing himself like Bond – as well as Clary Garroway, Maia Roberts, Bat Velasquez and Magnus Bane, with his own channel BaneofYourExistentialCrisis, and Maureen Brown from RockSolidPanda, who occasionally made guest-appearances. They mostly just sat together to discuss movies and popular franchises and nerd-stuff, while also having multiple regular shows like the musicals, or cosplayer make-up tutorials from Magnus.

They also talked about personal stuff occasionally. So Jace knew that Simon and Clary had grown up together and were best friends since childhood. They were really cute when they were bantering. Apparently, Simon also used to date not just Maureen but also Maia, but Maia was now dating Bat and the two of them were really cute together. Bat mostly took care of the tech though and was behind the camera, while Maia also wrote the show. But they both also appeared regularly on screen. The debates between Maia and Simon in particular were always really epic.

Simon was majoring in accounting and minoring in music and he was really glad that their shared channel had taken off this big and they were actually making money with their hobby at this point. Which was great, because his mom had always wanted for him to get a good career, but now that he was making money with his silly channel, she was actually proud. Elaine even showed up on the show before, when they were doing a special video on _Wonder Woman_ , because the guys felt like they should get some more wonderful women to talk about it.

Jace was way too invested in Simon and in that channel. He was aware of that. And even if he weren't, Alec never miss an opportunity to mention it. Because his brother was thoughtful like that. And hey, Jace was aware that nothing would ever come from this. Simon didn't even know Jace existed, Jace was just one of the literal millions of subscribers the channel had, nothing more.

/break\

Simon frowned frustrated as he balled the sheet of music in front of him and threw it into his trash-bin. There were a lot of sheets already in the bin. Groaning frustrated, he got up from his chair and left his room to see what his roommates were doing.

He found a note on the fridge from Bat and Maia, telling him that they headed out to the Jade Wolf for date-night. Right. Thursdays were their date-nights. Sighing, Simon ventured deeper to see if maybe Clary was home already. She had left to visit her family and she tended to be distracted by her new baby-sister, making it hard on Clary to leave. Not that the others didn't feel the same about Madzie Garroway, because the girl was just totally adorable.

Clary's mother had died when Clary was eighteen, leaving her stepfather Luke a widower. A few years later, Luke met Catarina Loss during a case – he was a cop and she was a nurse – and they just clicked. They got married two years ago and started fostering Madzie, a little girl Luke and his partner Alaric found during a case with a crazy lady who hoarded children. Luke and Catarina legally adopted Madzie only months ago and everyone in their social circle adored Madzie.

For a long moment, Simon contemplated texting Maureen and asking her if she wanted to come over, but Maureen had band-practice with Eric, Kirk and Matt. Simon used to be on their band, even before they had started their YouTube channel. But then, at one point, Simon decided to go solo. He still often collaborated with RockSolidPanda though; Maureen more often than the rest of the band.

"I am so bored and so alone", groaned Simon and zombie-walked back into his room. "Urgh."

He collapsed face-first on his bed, eyeing his laptop for a long moment before saying screw it. Opening it, he went to his go-to YouTuber. PianoAngelJace. He had every single video memorized by heart – the ones where Jace did the most beautiful piano covers of songs as well as the 'behind the scenes' ones. Simon took one of the most recent ones, a cover of the theme for _Game of Thrones_. A content sigh escaped Simon's lips as he listened to Jace's cunning fingers on the keys.

"Oh damn. He's doing it again, Bat", called Maia unimpressed.

Simon blinked and looked up. He hadn't even noticed that he had spent the last hour listening to Jace play cover-songs. Maia stared at him with a judgmental look on her face. Bat was laughing as he came up behind his girlfriend, looking over her shoulder.

"Leave him be. You know Jace is his 'muse'. I think it's cute", laughed Bat.

"You're both awful people", grumbled Simon grumpily. "It's not my fault he's so... pretty and talented and inspiring. Listening to him play always makes me feel more inspired."

"And _looking_ at him helps you too", drawled Maia teasingly.

Simon flushed and closed his laptop. Okay, so he had a big crush on Jace. He had followed the other YouTuber for years now and he loved Jace...s music. His music. He was so talented and quirky. And when Jace had started doing behind the scenes videos, Simon got really invested. Jace was just so funny and quirky and a sarcastic little shit. Many of his behind the scenes videos featured his siblings Alec and Isabelle, occasionally also Max and sometimes Jace and Max pranking Alec. It was hilarious and funny and Simon just continued getting invested in Jace.

"He's so beautiful", whispered Simon lowly.

"You're so pathetic", snorted Maia. "Come on. We wanted to discuss what we're gonna do for our 100th parody video. Clary's in the kitchen, she brought _all the_ left-overs."

"Oh. Luke and Cat's cooking. I'm coming", hummed Simon and got off the bed.

"Okay, so. Do we have like any idea at all?", asked Bat curiously.

"Nah, man. I want it to be big and awesome, with real scenery and costumes and all. Like, really big this time. Outdoing ourselves", sighed Simon frustrated.

"What do you have in mind?", inquired Clary intrigued. "You _have_ to have an idea."

"Well, I mean...", drawled Simon thoughtfully.

They dug into the food and Simon started humming. Maia paused as she turned toward him and watched, until she elbowed Bat and Clary, until all three were looking at Simon.

"Dude, are you humming that Harry Potter song?", asked Bat curiously.

"You know _Hedwig's Theme_ helps me think", muttered Simon defensively.

"No, but that's ingenious", stated Maia wide-eyed.

"Huh?", grunted Simon confused, blinking a couple times.

"Harry Potter!", exclaimed Clary, waving her arms around. "This is going to be our one-hundredth summary musical! It'd be perfect! It's so huge, how could we not?"

"...Because it's not a musical?", offered Simon, confusion growing. "We do things like Aladdin and Lion King and stuff. But Harry Potter is kind of not a musical, you know?"

"Yeah, but no", interrupted Clary excitedly. "You just hummed its most iconic song. And we all know you're a genius when it comes to writing lyrics. So what's the difference in rewriting the lyrics of the most iconic musical number of a musical and inventing lyrics to an instrumental piece?"

Simon blinked slowly as he let it all sink in, Bat laughing and wrapping an arm around Simon's shoulder. "Man, you would sing as Harry Potter. Put a scar on the forehead, get you green contacts and you basically already are HP. It's like perfect?"

"Ye—eah", whispered Simon, picturing it.

/break\

Isabelle rushed into the bedroom to get to her laptop, her fiance close behind her. "Iz. I don't understand why our life has to be timed by _someone else's_ YouTube channel."

"It's for Jace, Lyd", called Isabelle while impatiently waiting for the page to load. "You know how pouty he is that he has no internet connection where he is right now. Why he allowed himself to be roped into a hiking trip by Aline, I don't know."

Lydia brushed her perfect sandy-blonde hair over her shoulder as she sat down next to Isabelle and gently kissed Isabelle's neck, her fiance leaning into her. "Because they're both competitive idiots and Helen pitched them against each other. That they still both fall for it amazes me though. Now, tell me why this is so important for Jace exactly, Iz?"

"Be—ecause the DisNerds are going to announce their plans for their great, special one hundredth summary musicals. And Jace is so excited to know what Simon is going to sing", laughed Isabelle. "So, as his dutiful, sweet, beloved little sister, I gotta keep him updated on this."

"My little schemer", snorted Lydia amused as she sat down more comfortably.

Isabelle grinned and made kissy-faces at her fiance while snuggling up against Lydia.

/break\

The video started up, showing Simon, Bat, Maia, Clary and Maureen all sitting together and smiling and waving into the camera. For a while, the six of them bantered casually.

"Okay, okay, okay. I think we gotta get to the topic of this video", laughed Simon. "Because YouTube is going to explode with the complaining about us being teases. Drum-roll!"

Bat obediently did a drum-roll on the pots with a large wooden-spoon. Maureen, Maia and Clary crowded into the screen with large mischievous grins on their faces.

"We're going to do... wait for it...", drawled Maureen.

"Harry Potter!", all of them cheered together, exchanging high-fives.

"A—and YouTube just exploded anyway", laughed Simon while scrolling through the comments on the live-feed. "But it looks like overall, there's mainly... confusion. Heh."

"Clare wants to know how we're gonna pull that off since Harry Potter isn't a musical", read Maia.

"We—ell. We do have... Plans", drawled Simon mischievously.

"Kinga accuses us of not knowing what we're doing yet. Because yeah, you're really a bad liar, Simon", snorted Bat as he peered at the laptop from Simon's other side.

"I mean, it's not far off the truth", chuckled Clary. "Listen, guys. We're still ironing it out, but none of you doubt the genius that is Simon, right?"

"Ah, now the demands come in", laughed Bat. "Everyone wants this to be a collab."

"It will be", confirmed Maureen. "Since I'm sitting here. We're going to duet the shit out of this."

"I mean", started Simon excitedly, leaning in some more. "We'd totally be open to bringing someone else on board. This is supposed to be huge and amazing, after all."

"Five... six... eight people claim that it will be amazing simply because of your lyrics and singing", stated Bat with a smile. "Daw. Stop flattering him. It's not good for his ego."

"Huh", grunted Maia curiously, making the others pause. "Lyzzy suggests that we should... get PianoAngelJace on board. That the music from Harry Potter is instrumental and would sound awesome on the piano, with Simon and Maureen singing, if we have ever heard of him."

Simon laughed nervously as everyone gave him a look at the last part of the comment. "Jace? Y—Yeah. Yeah, we've heard of him. He's really great. I... I could _totally_ imagine doing a collab with him, but you see, we kind of don't have the budget to fly people in like that? And we don't even know if he'd be interested in working together or if he'd have time or-"

"Simon, do everyone a favor and shut up", requested Maureen pointedly before she turned toward the camera with a pleasant smile. "What Simon means is that we'd be interested, but that we can't make any promises. Everything is still in the planning phase and for now, you guys get to look forward to our ninety-ninth musical next week while we iron out things for the big double-o."

"Bu—ut we're keeping all options open. Let's see what we'll do!", chimed Clary optimistically.

/break\

"...Your brother is going to kill you", whispered Lydia fascinated. "And I am not going to save you, Isabelle, my love. Really not. This... I know you like getting involved in your brothers' messes, but... You know Simon is basically Jace's 'celebrity crush'. He'll be so embarrassed by this."

"Aw, you're such a bad fiance", sighed Isabelle, burying her face in Lydia's neck.

"I know", grinned Lydia, kissing the top of Isabelle's head. "But I've known the Lightwoods long enough not to know not to get in between when you guys have a spat."

"I lo—ove you", hummed Isabelle contently, kissing Lydia properly.

"And you're still going to pull through with this, huh?", asked Lydia amused.

The two of them had a shared twitter account – Lyzzy Lightwell – because Isabelle loved posting about their relationship and their family. Lydia found it really adorable and also flustering. She knew it had started out as a way for Isabelle to deal with her homosexuality and growing more comfortable with being in a relationship with a woman, because Isabelle came from a family of very conservative people. Lydia personally thought it was cosmic karma that three out of four kids were gay. Smiling amused, Lydia ran her fingers through Isabelle's long, smooth curls.

 _Hey, guys! So I suggested a collab with PianoAngelJace because I'm his manager. I'd love to get in touch with you to set something up because he'd love to work with you_.

"...So, when exactly did you become his manager, Iz?", asked Lydia amused.

"Oh, shush, I'm basically his manager", argued Isabelle, waiting tensely for a reply.

"Jace is going to be so mad. Alec is going to die from laughter", drawled Lydia.

/break\

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh _god_ ", whispered Simon wide-eyed, staring at the screen.

"Is he still freaking out about that twitter comment with the collab?", asked Clary from the bath.

"Honestly, I have no idea", snorted Maia, turning toward Simon. "Si?"

"The one who left that comment earlier, that Lyzzy Lightwell", drawled Bat from where he was looking over Simon's shoulder. "Wow. Apparently, she's Jace's agent. And she really wants to get in touch to set something up. Sounds like a collab with Simon's pretty angel might actually happen?"

"Don't be ridiculous", grunted Simon defensively. "There's no way we could ask him to fly all the way here from... wherever he lives. O—Or that he'd even really wanna get into the project. A—And even _if_ he would be here, he would like never be interested in someone like me and-"

"Oh god, if you start self-loathing, I am calling Elaine and Rebecca right now", warned Clary as she stomped out of the bathroom with a towel around her torso, waving her phone threateningly.

Simon made a zipper-motion over his mouth, lifting both his hands up in defeat. "No self-loathing happening here! I'm a total catch! Such a stud! Jace would be lucky to have me rock his world!"

"Man, you suck at this", snorted Bat, patting Simon's shoulder.

Simon made a miserable sound and buried his face in his arms, pushing the laptop off. It wasn't his fault that Jace was essentially a perfect human being – like, a literal angel, Simon was sure that username was not just a username but stating facts. And Simon was just a nerd who talked too much. Granted, YouTube apparently loved his nerd rambling, but still.

"Oh, that's cool", grinned Bat suddenly.

"Mh...?", grunted Simon, slowly lifting his head up.

"That Lyzzy – well, part of her, uh, that sounded weird, lemme start again", started Bat. "Okay, so I checked out the account. And it's actually Jace's sister Izzy and her girlfriend – oh, no, fiance! She liked it and she put a ring on it. And damn, what a pretty ring. Look!"

Clary and Maia instantly materialized on either side of Bat to look over his shoulder and at the photos. Both girls gasped and cooed, so Simon peeled himself off the table to also look. Damn, Izzy was really pretty. He was genuinely surprised she wasn't a model. She often appeared on Jace's channel, together with the scary, grumpy brother – Alec. But wow, Izzy had really landed a gorgeous lady there. The two looked like a total power couple.

"Wait, so if this is actually Jace's sister...", drawled Simon, eyes widening.

"Oh my gosh. I know that bridge", yelped Clary excitedly. "That's in Central Park!"

"And if his sister and her fiance are living in New York, that means _he_ must live in New York too", concluded Maia with a grin. "Which means he's here. No flight and hotel to pay for."

"Way ahead of you girls, I'm already typing", chimed Bat mischievously.

"W—Wait. What are you typing? Who are you typing to?!", exclaimed Simon panicked.

"Clary? You got some time on... Tuesday would work for her? But Maia and I are busy", asked Bat.

"Tuesday is perfect", hummed Clary. "That cute little café... Ah, scoot over, Batman."

Bat laughed and made room for Clary, while Simon slowly panicked.

/break\

"Jace? Y—Yeah. Yeah, we've heard of him. He's really great. I... I could _totally_ imagine doing a collab with him, but you see, we kind of don't have the budget to fly people in like that? And we don't even know if he'd be interested in working together or if he'd have time or-"

Jace blushed brightly, the largest, stupidest grin on his lips as he reset the bar to watch the moment for the twelfth time this night. The way Simon grinned and ducked his head and was just a little flushed. The way Jace's name rolled off Simon's tongue – Simon had _said his name_.

"Okay, seriously, how often do you plan on rewatching this?", groaned Alec annoyed.

Jace looked up to glare at his brother while replaying the scene again. "I don't know, how often did you rewatch that video of Magnus doing basic yoga poses?"

Alec returned the glare, cheeks darkening to match Jace's. "Oh shut up."

"What?", huffed Jace. "He _said my name_. He _knows who I am_. He listens to my channel, Alec. I... I thought I was just one of the million subscribers their channel has, but he knows who I am."

Sighing, Jace fell backward onto his bed. A fond smile found its way onto Alec's face as he approached Jace. The look on Jace's face was pure happiness – a rare one on Jace, really.

"I'm glad for you", chuckled Alec softly. "And you're not mad at Izzy?"

"I... I don't know yet", sighed Jace frustrated, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, I'm kind of mad that she did this without talking to me, but... but... I can't believe she's meeting Clary tomorrow? To... To actually make _plans_ and like... negotiate how or if this is gonna happen? I..."

Alec sighed and nudged Jace. "Come on, let's go and watch _Buffy_. I know that cheers you up."

Jace perked up and looked pleadingly at Alec. " _Buffy_? And ice-cream?"

"Yeah, ice-cream too", chuckled Alec.

"...Will you carry me?", asked Jace hopefully.

"Dude. No. You break your ankle going on a hiking trip with Aline because Helen dares you two idiots, you gotta work with your crutches, Jace", snorted Alec. "I'll be making popcorn while you make your way to the living room. Try not to trip and break your other leg!"

"I _hate you_!", called Jace after him. " _Heartless_ brother! Max is my new favorite!"

"Su—ure. Whatever you say", snorted Alec from the kitchen.

"You wouldn't even care if I had died in a ditch on the Himalaya! You'd have probably been just happy that Aline could eat me to survive because you like her more than me anyway!"

"...I swear, you're such a drama-queen", snorted Alec. "Don't know if Lewis wants all that drama."

"You _take that back_!", yelled Jace while he struggled with his crutches. "Y—You traitor!"

/break\

"How are you a real human being, you're so pretty?", whispered Clary in awe before blushing wide-eyed. "Oh god. I need to _move out_. Simon's no-filter thing is rubbing off on me."

Isabelle laughed and held her hand out. "Hi, Clary. It's so great to meet you in person. I'm Isabelle. That's my fiance Lydia. I hope you don't mind that I brought her along?"

"No. Of course not. Congratulations on the engagement, the ring is _beautiful_ ", stated Clary excitedly. "Hi. It's so good to meet you. Both."

"This afternoon is going to be well-spent", whispered Lydia amused.

"Okay, so. Tell me all about the plan", demanded Isabelle excitedly, leaning forward.

"I mean, there's not a lot of plan so far", admitted Clary with a shrug, getting her sketch-book out. "We want Harry Potter. Simon as Harry and Maureen as Hermione in a duet. The Potterheads in our team are really upset with me for saying it, but at the end of the day, Harry and Hermione are the main characters and Ron is just... support. Simon still thinks we should go find a Ron."

"That's such a good fit for them", whispered Isabelle in awe.

"Ye—eah. And we're looking for more to fill the cast", agreed Clary eagerly.

"Let's keep it on track for now. Jace", suggested Lydia gently.

"Piano. Ye—es", nodded Clary, eyes actually sparkling. "See, the idea is _Hedwig's Theme_. And we all agreed that it really would sound amazing on the piano. Jace would be an amazing choice."

"Not overly invested in Harry Potter, but... that song doesn't have lyrics?", grunted Lydia.

"Simon", nodded Clary confidently. "Simon is going to write the perfect lyrics for the song. It's going to be epic. Simon and Maureen singing all of Harry Potter's plot over Jace playing _Hedwig's Theme_. I'm still working on the set and costumes and roles. Bat already started casting to find more people for this, you know, more Harry Potter characters. Maia volunteered me as Ginny."

"Which is actually _perfect_ ", nodded Isabelle delighted, grinning broadly. "Oh, can I be Bellatrix?"

"...That would look far too hot", whispered Lydia with calculating eyes.

"So you think that Jace would actually be interested in this?", asked Clary concerned.

"Oh, he'd love to", nodded Isabelle with a grin. "And he doesn't have the mind to work on a new project of his own right now. So if you guys do all the work and he just has to play a piece he's already familiar with because he's a giant nerd, that's actually perfect."

"Wait, why won't he work on an own project?", asked Clary confused.

"He went on a hiking trip last weekend and broke his ankle", sighed Lydia, massaging her temples. "He's been a miserable sod about it since he got back. And we're not even living with him."

Isabelle snorted and nodded. "Yeah, really. He's been a mess. Was planning on doing a video on him tonight when we announce the news of the collab. I mean, if we're actually doing this?"

"Oh, if Jace is on board, then _definitely_. Maureen loves the idea", nodded Clary.

"And... Simon?", asked Isabelle curiously.

"He's totally on board", confirmed Clary with a smile. "Okay, so, exchange numbers?"

"Group chat on WhatsApp?", suggested Isabelle eagerly. "I'll add Jace, you add your crew?"

"Pe—erfect", agreed Clary. "This is going to be amazing."

/break\

"He—ey, guys! Izzy here!", exclaimed Isabelle, pointing the camera at herself and smiling.

"How does she always look so fabulous?", wondered Clary with a frown.

She sat next to Simon on the couch, both balancing the laptop on their knees between them. Isabelle had said she was going to make a surprise-video of Jace's reaction when he learned about the collab actually happening. And Clary, of course, had to watch it with Simon.

"We're going to tell Jace the great news now", whispered Isabelle into the camera. "He doesn't know it yet, but PianoAngelJace and DisNerds are actually going to have a collab. Yeah, right?"

"I am still _so excited_ about this", whispered Simon to Clary, biting his lips. "Oh god. What if he doesn't _want_ to? So far it was all just... just Izzy's idea, right? What if he doesn't want-"

"Shut up, Simon", ordered Clary firmly, rolling her eyes. "Just watch the video."

"A—Alec? Are you back home again? Did you bring me ice-cream?", called Jace in the video.

Isabelle rolled her eyes fondly at the camera. "Other sibling, sorry. And no ice-cream."

"Urgh. Can you bring me another water from the kitchen though? Ple—ease", asked Jace.

"He's been really whiny lately", whispered Isabelle while heading to the kitchen. "You see, our poor boy broke his ankle this weekend. And, well, he hasn't broken anything in fifteen years, so this is weird and frustrating for him. So how about we go and cheer him up."

"...Are you talking to yourself, Iz?", asked Jace suspiciously. "Do I have to talk to Lyd about this?"

"I'm not talking to myself, Jace", chuckled Isabelle as she entered the living room. "I have news."

"Oh god. What did you do _this time_?", groaned Jace.

"I met with Clary from DisNerds", chimed Isabelle mischievously. "Who, by the way, as much a sweetheart live as she is on YouTube." Isabelle winked at the camera and Clary giggled.

"Oh god. You two are going to form some unholy alliance that's going to turn my life into a living hell during this collab, aren't you?", grunted Simon as he looked at Clary suspiciously.

"Yu—up. Totally", confirmed Clary with a blank face before cracking a smile.

Simon heaved a sigh and smiled as the camera finally showed Jace. The poor guy looked so exhausted. His normally perfect golden-blonde hair was a mess, he looked like he had just woken up, wearing an oversized hoodie and low-riding sweat-pants. He looked so adorable, Simon just wanted to wrap him up in a fluffy blanket and make him hot cocoa to make him feel better.

"Oh god. What did she say?", groaned Jace, hiding his face behind his hands.

"That they would be totally on board if you are!", declared Isabelle. "So, say the word and it's a go and this collab is definitely going to happen!"

There was a long moment of silence and Jace slowly removed his hands from his eyes. "...Really? And that's not just Clary saying? _Simon_ wants me on board with that?"

Simon made a little sound in the back of his throat at the way Jace said his name and the fact that Jace cared about his approval. Clary snorted and elbowed him hard with a mean, teasing grin.

"Clary says that Simon is totally on board", stated Isabelle. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Yes. Yes. Wow. Okay. Yes. Ye—eah", nodded Jace wide-eyed, staring at Isabelle in total awe. "Oh my god. Oh god. Y—You actually... You... I... Wow."

"Got anything to say to your new 'co-workers'?", asked Isabelle, aiming the camera at Jace's face.

"Uhm. Totally looking forward to doing this with you guys", grinned Jace and ducked his head.

"He's so cute. How is he so cute?", groaned Simon in a tortured voice.

"You're so pathetic, Si", laughed Clary. "I got his number from Izzy. Text him."

/break\

Alec sighed exhausted as he got home from work. His back arched. He was looking forward to a long soak in a nice, hot bath. As he entered the apartment, he knew he'd have to delay the soak. Jace was staring wide-eyed down at his phone on the table. It was the panicked Jace look and that one still put Alec into protective big brother mode. Stalking up to him, Alec peeked at the phone.

"...What am I looking at, Jace?", asked Alec confused.

"Chat. With Simon Lewis", whispered Jace frightened. "T—That's Simon Lewis. Texting me."

"Heeey, Jace! Simon Lewis here! I am so psyched that you agreed! So, I figured since we got the group chat, it'd be easier to talk to you in person about this, but like I totally need to get the lyrics going and I figured maybe, if you don't mind, you could like play it for me and I could maybe work on the lyrics while you play? If you got time and don't mind getting together?", read Alec before snorting amused. "Man, that guy rambles as badly in text as he does in videos."

"I know. It's so cute", nodded Jace. "But... What do I even... say?"

Groaning, Jace collapsed backward on the couch. Alec sighed. His brother was truly hopelessly gone on the guy. It was kind of cute and Alec really had his fingers crossed for Jace's happiness – Jace's last relationship had been a murder scene waiting to happen. Jace deserved happiness. With a smirk on his lips did Alec start typing while Jace kept wallowing in self-pity. Honestly, Alec had never seen Jace be that invested in someone. Then again, Simon used to be that dream. That unreachable crush who would never even come close enough to be a possible reality. Just like Magnus Bane for Alec. So yes, Alec was really rooting for Jace to get his guy.

"There. All done", smirked Alec and threw the phone down onto Jace's stomach.

"W—What? What _did you do_?", groaned Jace mortified, grabbing for his phone.

/break\

" _Clary_! _Baia_!", called Simon high-pitched.

"He used our couple name. That means he doesn't even have time for two names", grunted Maia alarmed. "What's wrong, Simon? What happened? Are you alright?"

Bat and Clary followed closely. Simon squeaked and held up his phone for them, panicking.

"Jace texted back", whispered Simon, trying to breath calmly.

"So—o... Oh", grunted Clary surprised, blinking slowly. "Wow. He texted you his address."

"Hey, Simon! Glad to hear from you. Sounds perfect. I have a broken ankle right now, but I got a piano at home, so it'd be best if you could come over? I know we're both living in New York, so if you don't mind the drive. Here's my address", read Bat. "Wow."

"I can't go to his house. I'll make a fool of myself", groaned Simon.

"This is going to be _so good_ ", chuckled Maia amused. "I can't wait for your suffering."

"You're a cruel woman, Roberts", muttered Simon miserably.

"Yeah, but she's right, man", laughed Bat. "You're _so awkward_."

/break\

Simon's heart was beating in his throat as he knocked on the door. This was the right address and Jace had texted him the apartment number too. Nothing happened. Nervously, Simon knocked again. And again, just to be sure. Maybe Jace was just in the bathroom and didn't hear him?

"Damn it, stop knocking so much! I'm _trying_!", cussed Jace from the other side of the door, followed by a stretch of silence and then more cussing. "How do I open the _fucking_ door _and_ hold the crutches at the same fucking-ah, fuck this..."

Something fell onto the floor with a clattering sound, most likely the crutches. Simon frowned concerned. The door opened and there stood Jace, unsure on his one good leg while balancing the broken one awkwardly so it wouldn't touch the ground, at least until he completely lost his balance and fell right into Simon's arms, cussing a string of colorful words on his way down. Yelping, Simon caught the blonde around the waist and tried to steady him. The cussing stopped abruptly as Jace clung onto Simon's neck and stared at the other wide-eyed.

"Simon Lewis", whispered Jace and gulped, clearly embarrassed.

"Hah, I didn't expect to make you fall for me so fast", joked Simon nervously, making Jace blush a ridiculously pretty pink. "Uhm, so since we're doing the introductions reverse. Jace Lightwood."

"Yeah. Urgh. This isn't...", sighed Jace as he tried to stand more balanced on one leg. "Broken ankle. Crutches are my natural enemy, it appears. Opening doors while balancing crutches..."

"Say no more. I get it", chuckled Simon, supporting Jace while reaching for the crutches. "Here."

"Thanks", smiled Jace as he took the crutches and wobbled over toward the piano. "Come in. Close the door behind you. And the kitchen is that way so if you need _anything_ , get it yourself please because walking and carrying stuff _sucks_. I've had to walk around my own apartment with a fucking backpack for the past five days now. It's _so frustrating_."

"I hear you", chuckled Simon, eyes crinkling as he watched Jace sit down on the piano bench with a relieved sigh. "So, uh, while I get myself something, you want anything too?"

"Ye—es. That'd be amazing. A bottle of water and literally _anything_ that looks edible in our fridge. Help yourself to whatever looks good too", called Jace back relieved.

Simon smiled to himself as he went to the kitchen. Jace was just so cute. And so frustrated, which made it even more adorable. Simon already knew the layout of the apartment – which was kind of creepy, but in his defense, all the behind the scenes videos Isabelle did showed a lot of the apartment. His smile grew when he saw the photos on the fridge, of Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Lydia and the youngest Lightwood, Max. It were various combinations of them – Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Max together, Isabelle and Lydia being cute together and kissing, also their engagement photo Simon had seen on twitter, most were of Jace and Alec alone together though and there were also a handful of pictures of just Alec and Lydia. So many photos on that fridge.

"...You have half a chocolate cake in there. And half a dozen cupcakes. And... are those eclairs?", asked Simon excitedly. "Did you rob a bakery? No, don't answer that. I won't have to lie to the police that way. Wow. And you're sure I can just..."

"No—o. I made them. I've been frustration-baking all week", sighed Jace from the other room. "Alec says he'll blame me if he gets fat. So yeah, go ahead and eat."

Simon returned to the living room with three Tupperware containers and two bottles of water, handing one of the bottles over to Jace and then sitting down on the very comfortable living room couch. His eyes were trained on Jace though. The blonde had his braced leg propped up on the bench right next to him, leaning against the piano and looking at him.

"So. What... uhm... What's gonna happen now?", asked Jace slowly. "I mean, do we... plan?"

"Nah, Clary and Izzy are doing good on the planning, actually", shrugged Simon. "And I think WhatsApp is working well for that. Gathering everything, pictures and videos and voice-messages with ideas and all. And Lydia is like a goddess at organization? I'm really glad Izzy added her to the group too. Yeah, no. It's up to me to work on the lyrics and with most other songs, that comes... easier to me because I have lyrics to work on and rewrite. This is so... delicate. I've been listening to _Hedwig's Theme_ on a loop now but... it just won't work. I thought maybe if I'd get to hear your version of it and could like make you stop when I have an epiphany or something. I mean, only if that's okay with you and I know you gotta elevate your leg so I don't want you to put too much stress on it and work too much and I just..."

"It's okay. If it gets too hard sitting with my leg like this, I'll just take a break", chuckled Jace. "But yeah, when I wasn't frustration-baking, I was rehearsing the piece. So, I play, you write. Sure."

Simon opened his backpack and got his writing supplies and notebook out. He adjusted a lot until he found the perfect position to lay in so he was facing Jace and could watch the blonde play. He was glad Jace was facing away from him so he couldn't see the stupid dopey grin on Simon's face. He was _here_. In Jace's apartment. _With_ Jace. Jace was right there, _playing just for Simon_. This was literally how every single one of Simon's dirty fantasies had started in the past two years. That piano also always played a major role and about two third of his fantasies took place _on top_ of said piano. Blushing, Simon tried to focus on the lyrics instead. Harry Potter.

"How can it be that hard to think of Harry Potter?", groaned Simon frustrated.

"Yeah, that's like... making you lose major nerd-cred", teased Jace playfully.

"Shaddap", gasped Simon and reached for an eclair. "Oh god, you're not human."

"W—What?", asked Jace confused.

"You are like... an actual angel, or something, right? I mean, you play the piano like an angel – name totally on the nose there – and you can even _bake_ those fluffy pieces of heaven?", moaned Simon as he stuffed his face. "This might just be the best thing I ever had in my mouth and believe me, all my exes would be really angry about me saying that."

"So you're good at oral. Noted down", grunted Jace amused.

Simon's face basically exploded with the blush. "T—That's not... Urgh. I feel like I'm leaving such a bad first impression here. I'm so sorry. I come to your house, eat your food, make weird comments."

"It's okay", laughed Jace and shook his head, turning a little to look at Simon. "Dude, I invited you over. I want you to be comfortable here. I want you to write the best lyrics ever so I'll totally do whatever I can to make you comfortable. And hey, if... you wanna talk about the lyrics or if you're stuck or something, I mean, I've read all the books, you know. And seen the movies, of course."

"Of course", laughed Simon. "Okay, tell me though: What house?"

"Come on. Do you really have to ask?", snorted Jace offended. "Obviously Griffindor. Please."

"Ye—eah. It really is kinda obvious", grinned Simon. "Okay. Guess me. But if you guess wrong, I will have to immediately leave and call off this whole thing, you know."

"Huffflepuff. Obviously", grunted Jace with a smirk.

Simon fell just a little harder in love with Jace. "...Right on point. Wow. So, uhm... List. I mean, like, the characters we wanted to bring into this. We're still missing so many."

"Okay, refresh my memories. Who do we have?", asked Jace curiously.

His fingers were dancing effortlessly over the keys, lulling Simon into this nice, comfortable bubble of just him and Jace being on their own together in the same room. "Me, as Harry, of course. And Maureen as Hermione as my duet-partner. It's a pretty perfect fit. Clary's gonna do Ginny, which is just so on the nose. And your sister already signed herself up as Bellatrix, which yeah, I can see. Clary roped her parents into this too. They're going to do Tonks and Remus. Who we definitely still want is Sirius, but we're trying to convince Luke's – Clary's dad – partner – uhm, cop-partner not partner-partner, because that would be Cat and she's going to be Tonks, like I just said. Uhm, what was I saying? Right. Luke's partner Alaric, we're trying to rope him into being Sirius. Oh, you're Draco, by the way. I mean, someone told you that you're Draco, right?"

"Dude, I've been getting that for years", drawled Jace playfully. "Sure. I mean, I will be in the video, so why not dress up as everyone's favorite Slytherin."

"Yeah, Draco's not _everyone's_ favorite Slytherin", chuckled Simon.

"Blasphemous", huffed Jace offended. "So, basically, who we _really_ still need would be a Snape, a Dumbledore, a Hagrid? Yeah, definitely. Cho, Luna, Neville. A lot of Weasleys. Clary doesn't, by coincident, have like a bunch of older brothers, right?"

"She has one, but we don't talk about him. And he's a blonde", muttered Simon lowly. "So yeah... I think we're really going to leave the casting problems up to Izzy and Clary."

Simon blinked dazed and tried to shake the weird fanboy-boner he got from listening to the love of his life listing characters from his one true fandom. Honestly, the weirdest boner he had ever gotten.

"Okay, so, tell me about how you wanna do the song?", asked Jace slowly.

"We got five minutes to fill with... seven books", sighed Simon. "I mean, we're going to shorten it a lot. Like, a lot a lot. But let's be honest, there's a lot that can be summed up briefly. It's just _so hard_ to make it brief when it's literally the best book-series ever? How do I make this short?"

"You will, Lewis. I have total faith in you", grinned Jace reassuringly.

"Thanks. That's... good to know", smiled Simon softly.

/break\

Over the following three weeks, Simon got very comfortable at Jace's apartment. He was over nearly half of every week. Even if Simon didn't get any work done at all. Or threw everything he had out the window and started over – which he had done a total of nine times by now. Sometimes, Simon and Jace would just sit down in front of the TV and play video-games.

"I marvel at their work-ethic", drawled Alec nonplussed from the kitchen. "So diligent."

"Oh, let the kids play", laughed Lydia and slapped Alec's arms while sipping her coffee. "I think it's cute how well they're getting along. You know, you'll get yourself dragged into this too."

"No", stated Alec with a deadpan. "It's enough that Isabelle dragged you into this."

"Oh, 'Isabelle'. That's the 'because of her, I don't get to see my best friend anymore'-tone", grinned Lydia teasingly, nudging him gently. "Come on, it's actually fun. We got Aline and Helen on board too. They're so excited about playing Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood."

"...It's a cute fit for them", hummed Alec thoughtfully. "But _no_. Hard no. I actually _work_ and I have college to worry about. I don't have time for your little project."

"I'll get you on board too, Alec!", called Jace determined. "Even if I have to _drag_ you."

"You can't even _walk_ ", pointed Alec out. "I can literally walk away in slow-motion and you wouldn't be able to catch up to me to drag me anywhere."

"You know, every time I see you with Alec, I am infinitely grateful that I don't have to share a living space with Rebecca anymore", commented Simon solemnly.

"You're a guest in _my_ apartment. If you annoy me, I will ban you", stated Alec flatly.

Lydia did her best to suppress her laughter at that, especially at the pained sounds from Simon.

/break\

"So, how is that new project of yours going?", asked Luke curiously.

They were having family dinner – a monthly occurrence between the Lewis-Garroway households, each month switching between Elaine hosting or Luke and Cat hosting. This dinner was an important tradition that had started back when Luke had still been married to Clary's mother Jocelyn and it had become more important after Jocelyn's death. Elaine knew what it was like to lose your spouse, to be a single parent to two children. Elaine and Luke helped each other raise the children, the two became best friends who truly relied on each other. And when Luke had met Cat and the cop and the nurse started dancing around each other, it had been Elaine to give them the push. To give Luke the big speech that he had a right to be happy, that he did not have to stay the mourning widower for all of his life for the sake of Jonathan and Clary. He needed to reclaim his life. Which Luke had done, fixing their little broken family. Luke and Cat got married and ended up adopting Madzie, adding to their little family, giving Clary a new mother and a little sister.

"Good... ish", started Simon before he deflated. "Honestly, we're going in circles."

"Because you spent all your time staring at Jace with heart-shaped eyes", commented Clary.

"Clarissa Adele Garroway!", exclaimed Simon wide-eyed and terrified.

"Oh, Simon, don't be dramatic. All of us know about your crush on the pretty blonde YouTuber", chuckled Elaine amused. "I never dared enter your bedroom when I could hear piano-music..."

" _Mother_!", squeaked Simon mortified, face dark-red.

Luke, Cat and Rebecca helpfully doubled over in laughter. How was this his family? What had he done to deserve this kind of mockery? Groaning at how cruel the world was, Simon sat down at the table and buried his face in his hands, looking utterly miserable.

"It's a real problem though", drawled Clary. "I think he's written more drafts for new love-songs praising the way sun reflects in Jace's golden hair and how his eyes capture the soft brown and of the Earth and the endless blue of the sky. Or how Jace's laughter is-"

"Enough now, Clary. His head is close to exploding", interrupted Luke mercifully.

Simon grunted in agreement. "It's not my fault, okay? He's just... very distracting with his whole... Jace-ness. And beyond that, we really _are_ stuck on the whole mess. I feel like we need... like... something to kickstart us into actually working on it?"

"And do you have any idea on what could do the trick?", asked Rebecca curiously.

"I was thinking maybe we could marathon the _Very Potter Musical_ series?", sighed Simon and shook his head. "I mean, I don't want to copy it – they did take their totally own spin on the Harry Potter story after all and I want to sum the books up, but the whole vibe of it... I want that."

"Sounds good. Why don't you do it?", asked Luke while they set the table.

"Have you seen our apartment? We don't have the space to house everyone", huffed Simon.

"What about Magnus?", asked Catarina thoughtfully. "He does live in his father's old mansion."

Catarina and Magnus were old friends, which was kind of how Simon and the others had met Magnus. Simon heaved a sigh and shook his head as he looked at Catarina.

"Already asked him. He gave me the scary look", muttered Simon defeated. "He asked me why he would house the bunch of us. It was already enough that he will be taking care of our hair and make-up. You could try for me though, since you are his best friend?"

Catarina laughed and shook her head at him. "Oh, I'm not going to try and make Magnus Bane do something he doesn't want to. But you know you could easily bribe him, right?"

"...Uhm? No?", grunted Simon, his interest piqued as he sat up straighter.

"That boy you have a crush on. I know Magnus watches _a lot_ of his videos", stated Catarina.

"Really?", asked Simon confused. "I mean, I know Magnus prefers classical music, but I didn't know he listened to Jace. And why would he not agree to host then if he likes Ja... Oh god, don't tell me he has a crush on Jace too?! I stand _no chance_. I'm completely doo-"

"Please stop talking", sighed Rebecca exhausted.

"No, Magnus doesn't have a crush on Jace. You're perfectly safe", chuckled Catarina amused. " _His brother_ though... Now that's a different tale. I've seen him watch those behind the scenes videos far more interested than the music videos; those he only played in the background while he's working. But the behind the scenes videos? He has a certain... fondness for Jace's brother. It's cute."

"Oh...", drawled Simon wide-eyed. "Huh. I might be able to work with that. Mh..."

"For now, how about we focus on dinner?", suggested Elaine amused.

"Now that's what I call a plan", agreed Luke hungrily.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, Simon", smiled Catarina.

"You definitely will. After all, an entire weekend with _Jace_ should be motivation enough", teased Clary with a knowing smirk as they started to dig in.

/break\

"Is he living here now? When will he start paying rent?"

"Ale—ec", groaned Jace and threw a pillow at his brother. "He brought left-overs from his mom's. It's delicious and I will eat it _all_ if you keep being a dick, you know?"

Alec smirked as he threw the pillow back at Jace – hitting him dead between the eyes. Raising one eyebrow, Alec eyed Simon skeptically. When he got home from class, he had come home to the by now familiar sound of the mixed laughter of Simon and Jace. The guy was spending so much time over that Alec sometimes really did feel as though Simon was living here.

"What do you guys think about this?", asked Simon all of a sudden.

Alec heaved a sigh as he turned around. "Nope. No interest, Lewis. I have homework to finish."

Simon stuck his tongue out at Alec's retreating form before showing Jace a photo on his phone. It was of Simon, but with make-up. Not anything fancy, just something to highlight his features. Also with a very realistic looking lightning-scar on his forehead – and he was wearing green contacts, his hair styled to look truly unruly. Jace grinned at how dorkishly happy Simon looked.

"Looking good, Mister Potter", grinned Jace. "Did Clary do your make-up?"

"Why, thank you, Mister Malfoy", grinned Simon back. "And no? Have I really never mentioned this before? Magnus Bane is going to do our hair and make-up. He volunteered."

"Magnus Bane?", echoed Jace in disbelief.

"Ye—eah", nodded Simon with a half-grin. "I'm trying to convince him to host a weekend-get-together for us all so we can like... all meet. I mean, you've never even met Bat and Maia in person. And neither of you guys met Magnus before. And I haven't met Helen and Aline yet. So it'd be nice to actually interact instead of just texting, I thought. Brainstorming in person. And we could all watch _A Very Potter Musical_ together. Like a bonding experience for the team, you know?"

"At Magnus Bane's?", asked Jace, a slow smirk forming on his lips.

"He lives in a mansion. It's huge. He totally has enough guest rooms for all of us", shrugged Simon. "Bu—ut I don't know how to convince him. So I figured we could maybe send him a photo with the puppy-pout? Yours is so utterly convincing. And do you think Alec would back us up?"

"Alec?", grunted Jace surprised.

"I mean, he's basically like our team's mascot at this point?", grinned Simon. "He should totally tag along too. And maybe then we'll be able to convince him to actually join the project."

"You're scheming", accused Jace with a giant grin. "Oh, I am so in. _Alec_!"

"What happened?", asked Alec as he rushed back to the living room.

"Damn. He really fusses a lot about you", mused Simon.

Alec narrowed his eyes at them both and Jace offered his best innocent smile. "Come here for a sec. We need you for a photo. It needs to be a convincer. So help two guys out here. Because Simon wants to arrange a weekend get-together for us and we need to convince the sponsor."

Alec was not allowed to protest as he was being pulled down by Jace. "I'm not even part of your little project, Jace. Why do you always have to drag me into the middle of this?"

"Dude. You can _not_ be the only Lightwood not involved", grunted Jace pointedly. "Izzy does Bellatrix Lestrange, Maxie agreed to play a young Harry for the short scenes of Harry's childhood."

Jace had an agenda, he wanted for Alec to meet Magnus _without_ having a nervous melt-down beforehand so he needed to convince Alec to tag along before revealing where they were going. And he knew Alec could _never_ say no to Jace's puppy-pout anyway.

"Okay, everyone give me your best miserable expression!", demanded Simon.

Alec rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh but he played along. He knew how important this was for Jace and he'd always do everything to ensure Jace's happiness. So if him pouting along would help Jace get to spend an entire weekend with Simon Lewis, he'd do it. He would tag along to the stupid weekend, feign a migraine after an hour and leave. Jace would get to spend the weekend with Simon and everyone would be happy. He just wished Jace and Simon would move it along.

"Hah, perfect!", exclaimed Simon pleased as he looked at the photo. "Thanks, guys!"

/break\

"You failed to mention that your handsome brother will be a part of this too."

Magnus glared in an accusatory way as he slipped into the chair opposite of Isabelle. Izzy frowned confused as she looked at the make-up artist. The two of them had met up a couple of times in the past three weeks, working on costumes together. They hit it off really well too.

"Literally the whole point of this project is that Simon and Jace work together?"

"Not your blonde brother. The handsome one", chided Magnus with a glare.

Isabelle raised both of her eyebrows in surprise. "Alec? Are you talking about Alec?"

"Yes. The handsome one. Honestly, you only have three brothers and one of them is a child", sighed Magnus with a pointed look. "How hard is it for you to keep track of them?"

"It's not. Alec is just normally the one being referred to as 'the grumpy brother', while Jace is 'the gorgeous brother' when people talk about them", mused Isabelle with a smile. "But no, Alec is not actually a part of this project? Though Jace is trying to convince him. Why?"

"Because Simon sent me this earlier", stated Magnus, showing her a photo.

"Aw, that's cute", grinned Isabelle as she looked at Simon, Jace and Alec with matching pouts. "Why is that so cute? Why would Simon send you something like that?"

"We're having a movie night at my place in two weeks. _You_ get to organize it", sighed Magnus.

Isabelle raised both her eyebrows as she regarded him. "Will do. Everyone in the group-chat?"

" _And_ your handsome brother", added Magnus in warning. "If I have to endure that lot, the very least I deserve is some eye-candy, Isabelle."

"...Please never refer to my brother as eye-candyagain ", muttered Isabelle mortified.

/break\

Alec frowned displeased as he was squeezed into a car with Isabelle, Lydia, Helen and Aline. Two happy couples, four loud lesbians. Simon had picked Jace up, because Simon drove a van and that'd be better for Jace's leg and crutches. Alec glowered as he sank deeper in his seat.

"Why is he looking so frustrated?", asked Helen gently, tilting he head. "More grumpy than usual."

"He thinks we're loud and annoying and he already gets enough of the combination of Simon and Jace on a weekly base in his apartment", replied Lydia casually.

"Yeah, where _is_ Jace?", asked Aline with a frown. "We didn't force him to walk, right? He's pathetic on his crutches. It hurts to watch him struggle with them."

"Simon came to pick him up because Simon drives a van and that's spacious for Jace with his horrible injury", drawled Alec, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Wow. You _really_ need to get laid", commented Aline surprised.

"Screw you", huffed Alec with a glare.

"A—Already doing that", chimed Helen with a broad, mischievous smile.

Alec made a particularly disgusted face at that while Isabelle and Lydia laughed in the front. He had no idea why he allowed himself to be roped into this. No, wait. He knew _exactly_ why he had allowed himself to be roped into this. Jace's damn puppy-pout. Jace whining about how he couldn't spend an entire weekend _with Simon_. Not without backup. And Isabelle so didn't count, because Isabelle was taking her fiance with her. Alec had to admit that this was true. Lydia and Isabelle tended to tune everyone out when they got together. And okay, spending a night was different than meeting up in their apartment. Especially at the place of a stranger.

"Holy shit, Magnus is living in a castle", whispered Aline in awe.

"Go—orgeous", hummed Helen in agreement.

"...Magnus?", echoed Alec lowly, voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah! The guy who's doing the make-up and hair. He's also working on the costumes with Izzy", replied Helen with a smile. "I met him last week, because I already did a Luna cosplay before when my siblings did their Weasley-group cosplay – Livvy and Ty as Fred and George, Jules as Charlie, Mark as Bill, Tavvy as Ron, Dru as Ginny. I blatantly refused to do Percy for them. Percy is like the least likable Weasley so I decided to do the best character in the books. I wanted his approval of the costume and he got a chance to see it to make the others in the same style, you know?"

"Mark as Ron", mused Isabelle thoughtfully.

"No, Mark was Bill", corrected Helen, blinking slowly.

"No, I mean, for this. We're _still_ missing a Ron", sighed Isabelle. "Whatever, let's get inside."

Alec was still stuck on the part where Magnus did the make-up for this. By the time they got out of the car, they saw Simon helping Jace toward the door, carrying both their bags. It was kind of endearing how much Simon was ready to do _anything_ for Jace. And Jace didn't even notice. Well, Jace clearly did notice considering the blush on his face and the scarily unusual, sappy expression on his face as he watched Simon. Frowning, Alec made his way over to them.

"Let _me_ help him", grunted Alec, grabbing Jace by the arm and pulling him along.

"Woah, slow down! I'm basically crippled here!", hissed Jace annoyed.

"Magnus Bane's house", growled Alec lowly, so only Jace could hear him. " _Magnus Bane_."

"Oh. They spoiled the surprise", grinned Jace sheepishly. "Oh come on, you would have _never_ agreed to come if I had told you. But you _need_ to be here. This is your chance to actually talk to the guy. Get to know him. Seduce him with your wits and charm."

Alec proved said wits and charm moments later as they knocked and Magnus Bane in all of his glory opened the door, a smile on his lips, eyes sharp, hair and make-up on point, as it always was. The purple shirt he was wearing was perfectly form-fitting, hugging his upper arms in a way that was rather distracting. Alec just stared at the handsome guy. _Stared down_ at the handsome guy.

"You look taller on YouTube", whispered Alec, before staring in utter mortification. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm not... You don't even know who I am and I just insult you... Urgh, I'll..."

"Shut up. You'll shut up right now", suggested Jace, looking terrified himself.

Way to instantly blurt out that he was kind of a stalker. And short people generally did not like being called short – Jace had learned _that_ from Clary in the past three weeks. Magnus just looked utterly amused as he stepped aside and let the girls and Simon in while Alec just continued staring.

"It's alright. I'm aware of my height", chuckled Magnus. "But where are my manners? I'm Magnus, it's an _utter_ pleasure to meet you. I always appreciate meeting gorgeous people."

Alec frowned as he stared down at the hand that was offered to him, then turned to look at Jace. Jace grinned and cocked his head. Damn, his brother was _helpless_.

"He's talking to you, idiot", stated Jace amused before turning toward Magnus. "But I'll _also_ take the compliment. Because, rude. Ignoring me like that."

"I'm sorry, but your brother just always steals the show. Real life as much as in your videos."

"Y—You know who I am", muttered Alec in sudden realization and even more mortification.

"I do", nodded Magnus, the amusement slowly turning into fondness. "My, you're truly endearing."

Alec's face felt alarmingly heated. Jace rolled his eyes at his big brother and elbowed him to get him moving. Magnus gladly gave them a little tour and then showed them to their room.

"I might have a mansion, but even _I_ don't have eleven guest-rooms", drawled Magnus. "Everyone gets to pair up with someone. Well, not _everyone_. Eleven is a bit of an odd number."

"Helen and Aline, Lyd and Isabelle...", started Alec slowly, prompting Magnus to continue.

"Bat and Maia, Maureen and Clary... Well, the two of you and then Simon is 'left over'."

"I call dibs on the single bedroom", stated Alec hastily.

"You do?", asked Magnus intrigued, both eyebrows raised. "Why, I thought since the two of you are brothers and do share an apartment, you wouldn't mind sharing a bed..."

"No. Really. Me having my own bedroom is the best solution", corrected Alec firmly.

"...Okay", nodded Magnus and gave up on questioning. "Then let me show you to Simon's bedroom. I'm sure he won't mind, Jace."

Jace's eyes were wide and his cheeks pink as he glared at his traitorous brother. Alec just offered a lazy and borderline mean smirk in return – payback, was what that expression clearly read.

/break\

An hour later, once everyone had arrived and settled in, they found themselves in the large entertainment room, with enough snacks and pizza to feed a small army. Helen, Aline, Lydia and Isabelle sat on one couch together, Maureen, Bat, Maia and Clary shared another – and Alec and Jace found themselves stuck in the middle between Magnus and Simon on the third couch.

"Okay, so, I assume that everyone present has already seen _A Very Potter Musical_ , right?", asked Simon rhetorically, just for Alec to give him a blank stare. "...Right. How could I assume."

"I'm not interested in musicals, or your nerd-stuff", sighed Alec exhausted.

"Do _not_ insult Harry Potter, Lightwood", warned Helen from the other couch.

"So you will not participate in this little project?", asked Magnus curiously.

Alec swallowed as he turned to look at Magnus. How was this guy even more gorgeous in real life? And Alec could smell the aftershave and feel the warmth radiating off Magnus' body where their thighs touched simply due to the size of the couch. Alec swallowed again, lost for words.

"We're still looking for a Voldemort and a Sirius Black", offered Simon with a broad grin.

"Oh, we volunteered Mark for Ron, by the way!", informed Helen with a smile.

"...And his boyfriend Kieran for Voldemort", added Aline mischievously.

"Mh, you'd make a raggedy handsome Sirius", mused Magnus, eyes intense.

Honestly? Alec would have signed up to go on stage in a giant pink unicorn costume in that moment. His heart was racing as Magnus stared him him with those intense eyes.

"Okay, can we start the musicals now?", requested Maureen amused.

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Simon excitedly and pressed play.

Three musicals took quite a lot of time and where Alec was nervous and stiff in the beginning, not really sure how to even comprehend that he sat next to the guy he has had a crush on for a couple months now, he slowly relaxed into his seat the longer it went on. By the time they were on _A Very Potter Sequel_ , he was even joking and talking to Magnus like a normal person.

"I really wanna see you on a guitar, Si", stated Jace seriously. "It's not book-canon, but it's an awesome musical-canon and you rock your guitar."

Simon blushed furiously at the compliment, as he always did when Jace complimented him. Not that he hadn't been blushing for the past hour now, because Jace was actually _snuggled up to him_. Not like Helen and Aline, or Lydia and Isabelle, or Bat and Maia. It was totally just friendly. Not romantic. They were buddies by now, they spent so much time together and were physical too. Sitting real close, invading each other's personal space, leaning against each other, resting their feet in each other's laps. So having Jace lean against him like that, with his head resting on Simon's shoulder and his feet in Simon's lap, it totally didn't mean anything. Jace's hair smelt like honey, noted Simon as he tilted his head a little, nose _nearly_ buried in the soft, golden locks.

Carefully and 'sneakily', Simon wrapped an arm around Jace's waist about half-way through the sequel. Thankfully, Jace didn't seem to find that weird and instead relaxed even more against him. Simon totally loved this. He loved having Jace this close, feeling him against himself.

"I have like a dozen different ideas for choreography", stated Maureen once the sequel ended.

"And set-design!", added Clary excitedly. "This was a really great idea, Si!"

"It was", agreed Maia pleased before yawning. "But it's gotten really late."

"No kidding. I had to work this morning", yawned Aline and stretched. "Time for bed."

"Third one after breakfast?", suggested Helen.

With that, their group parted ways for the night and Jace found himself in a bedroom with _one_ bed and with Simon Lewis. The humiliating part of the night was when Simon had to help Jace out of his jeans thanks to the cast on his leg. Yes, Jace had been picturing what it'd be like to be undressed by Simon, but this was most certainly not _how_ he had imagined it.

"Thanks, Si", sighed Jace frustrated and embarrassed.

"It's not a problem, Jace", laughed Simon with sparkling eyes before growing more serious. "It really isn't. I've seen how much this... frustrates you, being forced to rely on others. But it's totally fine for me! I like to help you! I wanna help you."

Jace smiled thinly at the nerd, watching how Simon got changed for the night before the two of them got comfortable on the bed. They faced each other, awkwardly staring at one another until they fell asleep, both kind of nervous and flustered about this situation as a whole.

/break\

Alec had tried to fall asleep for a while, but it was kind of hard when knowing that he was actually in Magnus Bane's house and that, just down the hall, the guy he had been crushing on for months was sleeping. Not to mention the events of the day were still going through his head. Magnus was nice. Charming. Sweet. And even more gorgeous in the flesh than he was on the screen. Sighing, Alec decided to go and get something to drink from the kitchen.

"Can't sleep either?"

Alec's eyes widened as he entered the kitchen and was treated to the sight of Magnus in expensive-looking, purple silken robes. Magnus had one eyebrow raised as he looked Alec up and down and _licked his lips_. That was when Alec remembered that he had only worn sweat-pants to bed. He fought the ridiculous urge to cover up his torso and instead decided to own it.

"Yeah. New beds do that to me", grunted Alec, ruffling his hair. "Wanted to get a water..."

"Take whatever you want", stated Magnus, vaguely gesturing around the kitchen.

"I really want the owner", mumbled Alec beneath his breath as headed for the fridge.

"What was that, darling?", asked Magnus curiously.

"Nothing", grunted Alec, getting himself a water-bottle out of the fridge.

He paused as he regarded Magnus for a long moment, before Magnus gestured toward the chair opposite him. "If you can't sleep anyway, feel free to join me."

Alec obliged, perhaps a little too eagerly. He flushed again. Why did he always have to be this awkward around the people he liked? It was so embarrassing and also frustrating, because if he made a fool of himself, how was he supposed to ever ask a guy out?

"I'm glad you could make it", stated Magnus gently.

"...Why?", asked Alec with a confused frown.

"I've been listening to your brother for a while, classical music is very calming while I work", drawled Magnus. "And I've been watching Isabelle's behind the scenes videos. You're cute when you're exasperated with your brothers, but you're cuter when you actually work with them."

"I'm sorry, what? Did you just call me... cute?", grunted Alec stunned, eyes wide.

"You _are_ ", chuckled Magnus amused. "You must know that."

"I... uhm...", muttered Alec, still frowning. "But why would... I mean... _you_ think I'm cute?"

"Oh, darling, don't tell me you don't know how to take a compliment. Or flirt. Though the latter is painfully obvious considering that if I'd flirt any more obviously, I would have to hold up signs", snorted Magnus, smiling fondly. "I'm flirting with you, Alexander."

"Uhm...", started Alec. "Okay. I..."

Magnus made a show of yawning widely and stretching. "It's getting late, I think I'll go to bed after all. Maybe you should too. Get a good night's sleep to... think things through."

Alec just nodded and stared after Magnus, unsure how to deal with what had just happened.

/break\

When Isabelle woke up in the morning, her head comfortably pillowed on Lydia's chest and her hand resting on Lydia's thigh, the sun tickling her nose, she was pretty content. She had a feeling she could have a nice, lazy morning of making out with Lydia before they had to leave the ridiculously comfortable bed to actually socialize. That was until she opened her eyes, because the first thing she saw was her brother's face. A highly uncomfortable Alec stood next to their bed, covering his eyes in embarrassment. Sighing, Isabelle sat up.

"I swear, if this isn't a matter of life or death, you will _pay_ for taking my potential of morning sex away from me", declared Isabelle and grabbed her shirt from last night. "Okay, I'm dressed... ish."

"Make that fully dressed and I'll open my eyes", grunted Alec.

"What are you doing in our bedroom, Alec?", asked Lydia with a yawn, stretching.

"Here, your dress, babe", hummed Isabelle before kissing her fiance.

"I need the advise of my little sister and my best friend. Coincidentally, I could find both of them in the same bed. Regardless of how uncomfortable that makes me", muttered Alec.

"Okay, sounds pretty serious", stated Lydia while she got dressed. "What happened?"

"Magnus called me cute last night and said he's flirting with me and I don't even know how to _begin_ to compute that", sighed Alec as he sat down on their bed. "What... do I do with this? Until yesterday, the thought of ever even _meeting_ Magnus was... unreal. And now he tells me he thinks I'm cute and what do you even _say_ to that? What do I do? You know how bad I am at this..."

"Aw, my adorable, helpless, awkward big brother", cooed Isabelle and hugged him tightly.

"Just tell me what I'm supposed to do", sighed Alec frustrated.

"Tell him that you think he's cute too", suggested Lydia casually, both eyebrows raised. "If he's being this blunt, there really is no reason to beat around the bush. He seems interested and you _really_ are interested. Tell him that. Ask him out on a date." Lydia paused as she took in the wide-eyed, nearly panicked expression on Alec's face. "...But try not having a stroke when doing it."

"I swear, you and Jace are completely useless", sighed Isabelle and shook her head as she leaned back against her fiance. "I used to be the player in this family, the _one_ kid our parents thought would never achieve settling down. And here I am, the only sibling in a stable, healthy relationship and with a set wedding-date. I mean, thanks to you two losers, I managed to make mom _proud_ for the first time, so thanks for that, Alec. But you are officially allowed to start _dating_."

"Please stop talking about Magnus Bane and dating. The concept makes me dizzy", muttered Alec.

He heaved a sigh and let himself fall backward onto their bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was insane. He couldn't just... ask Magnus Bane out. That sounded impossible. No.

/break\

Jace woke up with a fluttering heart, cheek resting on Simon's shoulder, Simon's arms wrapped tightly around Jace's waist. Not that Jace wasn't as clingy as he had a leg thrown over Simon's legs. He stretched a little and buried his face in Simon's neck, smiling softly. He could get used to waking up like this. Waking up in a tangle of limbs with Simon Lewis.

"Mornin'...", whispered Simon, voice rough with sleep as he slowly woke up.

Jace wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do now. Was he supposed to let go and pretend the cuddling didn't happen? Or did he just continue enjoying Simon's warmth and comfort? Yeah, sleepy Jace was going to be selfish and keep cuddling Simon as long as possible.

"Morning yourself", chuckled Jace. "You know. You need to help me steal this bed when we leave. It's like... absolute heaven. So comfortable."

"Sure. 'The bed'. You know, ninety percent of you are laying on _me_ ", laughed Simon.

"Well, guess I'll have to take you home with me then", joked Jace with a grin.

"Okay", replied Simon so fast and with such large eyes that he couldn't sell it off as a joke.

"...What?", grunted Jace, slowly bringing a little distance between them to look at Simon.

Simon's face was beet-red. "I... I... I... Oh god, I'm so stupidly, maddeningly _in love with you_."

"That... was the most intense word-vomit you ever had", laughed Jace nervously.

"No. I mean it, Jace", grunted Simon, taking a deep breath to steel himself – because there was no backing out anymore, he had to pull through with this now. "I... I totally fell in love with you, Jace. I've had the _hugest_ crush on you for so long, but ever since I got to know you... I... I fell so hard in love with you in the past three weeks. With the way you pout and how you bake when you're stressed and your baking itself and how relaxed and serene you look when you play the piano and how cute you are when you and Alec bicker and how much you love your siblings and the way your eyes shine and how your hair smells and _literally everything about you_. I love it all. I... love you. And I know this is stupid and that I'm like ruining this collab, but..."

"The only reason Izzy 'volunteered' me for this collab was because she knew I've been kind of in love with you for months and been stalking you on YouTube", interrupted Jace wide-eyed.

"...Oh", whispered Simon, blinking slowly. "Wait, what? Why? Really? What?"

"Your voice is amazing. And at first I kind of just had a crush on you because you're cute and I loved your voice, but then I fell down the deep end with your channel and all the videos you did, I started to feel like... I already knew you and I fell for that cute dorkish persona, but I thought I was an idiot for that because I thought it was just that; a persona. But now that I know you, in person, and you're just... you're _exactly_ that person I fell for and that only made me fall even harder because... You're genuine. You're real. You're... amazing, Simon", replied Jace reluctantly.

"Oh. Uhm. So... can I... kiss you?", asked Simon, eyes on Jace's lips.

"Yeah. That... sounds like a real great plan", grinned Jace, grabbing Simon's shirt-collar.

Simon grunted softly as he was being pulled down into a kiss by the blonde. Both of them practically melted into the kiss as they finally got what they had wanted for so long now. Jace grasped Simon's neck, fingers curling into the dark hair, Simon's arms around Jace's waist, pulling him closer and closer until Jace was sitting on his lap, both still kissing.

"...I was sent to get you for breakfast but I see you're already eating each other's faces, so..."

They bolted apart and blushed as they turned to stare at the very amused Bat in the doorway. The Latino chuckled and left the room again, while Jace nuzzled a little into Simon's neck.

"So... the cat's out of the bag even though the two of us haven't even talked about what 'the cat' even is", drawled Simon at his most awkward. "I mean, uhm, I..."

"Simon Lewis, do you wanna be my boyfriend?", asked Jace amused.

" _Yes_ ", nodded Simon hastily, grinning broadly. "Yes. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"Okay. Good. Now that that's settled, can we go downstairs for breakfast?", asked Jace.

Simon grinned and leaned in for one more kiss before the two of them walked downstairs to find their friends already sitting in front of what looked like a full-blown buffet. Jace eagerly found his seat next to Alec and Simon followed him, linking their fingers once Jace put the crutches away.

"Something you wanna share with the class, boys?", asked Maia teasingly.

"Ye—es. Jace is my boyfriend now. All of this glorious, beautiful angel is now my boyfriend."

"Can you look or be any sappier?", sighed Clary fondly.

Simon was smiling brightly at Jace as though he had hung the sun and the moon, making Jace blush and duck his head. Clary was definitely right. But it felt insanely nice how much Simon seemed to like him. Part of Jace might have noticed it before, but he had never dared to see it for what it was.

"Can I kiss you?", asked Simon very softly so only Jace could hear him. "I really wanna kiss you right now, but I don't know how you feel about PDA?"

"I'm all for it", grinned Jace and bridged the last inch.

"Those two are going to be unbearable", drawled Maureen playfully.

Alec just watched them doubtfully. It was strange. How did Jace manage to finally figure out how to get together with Simon after three weeks of them staring longingly into each other's eyes?

/break\

It was only after _A Very Potter Senior Year_ and once everyone was slowly leaving that Alec had made a decision. The girls had moved on ahead and Alec was lingering around, Magnus eyeing him curiously as Alec was quite clearly wasting time to get him alone.

"Well, what's it going to be, Alexander?", inquired Magnus once they were alone.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?", asked Alec, maybe a little rushed, cheeks flushed.

A very pleased and gentle smile found its way onto Magnus' lips as his eyes softened. "Yes. I would like that very much. How about I text you later when I checked my schedule for the week?"

"That... yeah. Great. Okay", nodded Alec, grinning to himself. "See you... later, then."

"See you later", echoed Magnus slightly amused.

Alec bit his lip as he headed to the car. He couldn't believe he had just asked Magnus Bane out for a date. Where had that bravery come from? And was it going to last until after the date? Lydia and Isabelle were giving him curious looks as he finally got into the car.

"Well? What _did_ you say to him?", asked Isabelle eagerly. "Please tell me you didn't make up something stupid about not being interested, because I will be forced to kick you, brother."

"I asked him out on a date. I will die before then, but we'll go on a date... this week", muttered Alec.

"Oh! Oh, I am so going to pick your outfit!", exclaimed Isabelle with sparkling eyes.

"I'm definitely going to die before that", sighed Alec frustrated.

"Oh, come on. Stop being so awkward", laughed Aline and elbowed him.

"Magnus is just... a number too big. I have no idea how I'm supposed to impress _him_ ", sighed Alec.

"The way he's been looking at you this entire weekend?", chuckled Helen. "Oh, I think Magnus is already plenty impressed by you and interested in you."

Alec tried to make himself small at that, still doubtful. He was not good with romance and relationships and he didn't really know how well he'd do this. Dating Magnus Bane.

/break\

Dating Jace Lightwood was amazing. Simon was so ridiculously head over heels in love with Jace and he was now spending even more time at the brothers' apartment. The nice thing was that over the following three weeks of dating, Jace became his muse. Simon had made incredible progress on the song – in fact, he had made like five different versions by now. It was just too hard to sum it up shortly. After all, Simon loved those books and there were seven of them.

"Why's he moping around _our_ apartment?", asked Bat curiously. "I thought he moved that to Jace's place? That's like... the best part of their relationship, for us?"

"I think that his 'muse' had plans today", grinned Clary mischievously.

"Shut up, you awful people", moaned Simon where he was sprawled out on top of his music sheets.

"You're pathetic, Lewis. Really pathetic", chuckled Maia and patted him on the back.

The doorbell rang and ended Simon's misery, because it gave him the excuse to flee the living room and open the door. Simon blinked surprised as he opened said door and saw his boyfriend leaning against the door-frame – without his crutches. There was a broad grin on Jace's lips.

"Guess who got his cast cut off today?", asked Jace, kicking his foot forward. "Look! All free!"

"But you're not supposed to overdo it, Jace", sighed Alec pointedly.

"Oh, shut up. You were just supposed to drop me off. Go on your date with Magnus", huffed Jace and elbowed his brother. "And if I overdo it, I'm sure my knight in shining armor here would carry me off to bed princess-style and put ice on my ankle."

"Jace, I love you, but your body is 80% muscles and I'm a weak nerd", stated Simon seriously.

"We'll help him with the carrying", called Clary from inside.

Jace grinned pleased and leaned forward, wrapping his two free arms around his boyfriend and pulling him into a kiss. Oh, this was glorious. Being able to stand and walk with his hands free. Simon hummed contently into their kiss and pulled Jace even closer.

"Yeah, I'll go and get to my date with Magnus", grunted Alec behind them. "But bring him home before midnight, Lewis. And don't do anything I wouldn't do, or anything Isabelle would do."

"Su—ure. Give my regards to Magnus", chimed Jace innocently.

"How's that working out anyway?", asked Maia curiously once the couple entered the apartment.

"Scary", stated Simon wide-eyed. "Like, seriously. Alec's been smiling and laughing and blushing. It's creepy and unusual. It's like he's _happy_. Considering the grumpy, growly Alec from three weeks ago? It's totally strange, man. But also kinda cute, but don't tell Alec I said that."

"I think they're really cute and I'm not afraid to tell either of them", grinned Clary.

Jace hummed in agreement as they made their way over to the couch to sit down. As happy as he was that the cast was off, he also knew he still had to take it slow after the past six weeks. So Jace was totally content just sprawling out on the couch with his head resting on Simon's lap. Simon grinned down at him in a dopey way and started running his fingers through golden-blonde hair.

"So, Simon's now actually going to get some work done?", asked Bat. "Since his muse returned."

Simon blushed and glared at Bat in utter betrayal while Jace just laughed. "Muse, huh? That what you've been calling me around here? Your muse?"

"Well, I mean... yeah?", muttered Simon embarrassed, cheeks flushed.

"Mh. I like it. Now go and be creative, your muse commands you", ordered Jace playfully.

Simon grinned happily down at his boyfriend as he grabbed a pen to start working.

/break\

They had finally figured it all out. The set, the costumes, the lyrics, the choreography, the casting. It was _perfect_ and they had finally begun production on it. They knew it'd take quite some more time until they got the perfect take on every scene, but they were finally getting somewhere.

"I think you do make a very raggedy handsome Sirius", hummed Magnus lowly.

"I hate being unshaven like this", grunted Alec frustrated as Magnus applied his make-up. "I look like a homeless person and I _feel_ like a homeless person and I _can't_ act. I don't even know why I let you people drag me into this. This was a horrible idea, Magnus."

"Nonsense, darling, you look amazing", chided Magnus, kissing the top of Alec's hair.

"Yeah, you do. Now move your ass over here so we can start, pretty boy", called Jace out.

"You really are such a Slytherin", called Alec back with a glare.

Jace grinned broadly at him, with his hair slicked back and the Slytherin robes on. Simon on the other side of the empty former boathouse – courtesy of Luke – suddenly zoned out of his conversation with Maia, Clary and Isabelle, his total focus on _Jace in Slytherin robes_.

"...I didn't even know I have a thing for this", whispered Simon in awe.

"I'm not even sure if I want to ask", grunted Maia cautiously.

"I can't decide if I want to rip those robes off and pin him to a wall, or if I want him to keep the robes on and have him down on his knees...", muttered Simon with a conflicted frown.

"Simon, that's my _brother_ , please", groaned Isabelle.

"I'm sorry! I don't even know where that came from!", squeaked Simon with a blush.

"You can think about that after the shoot", grunted Clary pointedly. "Go now! Drarry smut later."

Blushing, Simon made his way over to where the piano stood in the corner of the former boathouse that they had converted years ago into their own recording studio, sound-proof and the perfect set. Jace was sitting on the bench, warming up with a few notes. Smiling, Simon approached from behind, resting his hands on Jace's shoulders and leaning down to kiss the top of Jace's hair.

"You're adorable", grinned Jace as he turned to look at Simon.

And he did. With the messy hair and the Griffindor robes, the plush snow-owl attached to his shoulder, the fake scar that looked very real thanks to Magnus' make-up skills. Jace grabbed him by the red-golden scarf and pulled him down into a slow, deep kiss.

"Jonathan, will you stop smudging my work?!", called Magnus out irritated.

Grinning sheepishly, Jace let go of his boyfriend. "How about we rehearse one last time?"

"Yeah. Anything that keeps me occupied", agreed Simon and ducked his head. "And thus keeps me from having my hands all over you. God, you look so gorgeous."

"Okay, you guys, smile for the camera!",declared Isabelle.

She smirked as she continued filming them. She was in charge of the behind the scenes videos for their little project – they kept posting small peeks and teases on their channels and they also had come out as a couple to their channels. Apparently, their fans really loved how cute and adorable Jace and Simon were. Grinning embarrassed, Simon waved at the camera.

"Well, Izzy has to find someone else to film right now, because me and my angel of a boyfriend are going to rehearse and you guys will have to wait until it's all done to hear", grinned Simon.

"If you'd stop calling me your angel, you dork", sighed Jace with red heads.

"Sorry, Piano _Angel_ Jace, no idea where that nickname came from", drawled Simon.

"Don't sass me, mister", huffed Jace and elbowed his boyfriend.

"Aren't they adorable?", asked Isabelle amused before moving on.

/break\

Jace's breath hitched as he was pushed against the door, effectively closing it. Simon was tugging off Jace's tie while kissing him deeply. His nerd had been all over him the entire day, but he hadn't expected this. Apparently, Isabelle had, because she and Lydia had spontaneously invited Magnus and Alec over for dinner. At first, Jace had pouted about that ( _Lydia_ was an amazing cook). But now that he found himself pinned against his own apartment-door, with his boyfriend's hands all over him, he was more than fine missing dinner. Grinning into the kiss, Jace tugged away Simon's robes.

"Are you subtly trying to tell me that it's time for us to take the next step in our relationship?"

"If you're asking me if I want to have sex with you, Jace Lightwood, then yes, the answer is _yes_."

"Good", laughed Jace softly. "But how about we move this to my bedroom, Si?"

"Bedroom. Good idea. Yes", nodded Simon absentmindedly. "Lead the way. Can't look."

Jace raised one amused eyebrow as he tried to maneuver Simon toward the bedroom, Simon not letting go of Jace's neck at all. "I'm contemplating a new nickname for you, you're like a vampire."

"Can't help it. Your neck is really tempting", mumbled Simon, nibbling it.

"Ye—eah. Since I started dating you, I've had a constant case of hickeys", snorted Jace.

"Like I said. I can't help it", huffed Simon. "I like marking you. You're so pretty then."

"Oh? Only then?", challenged Jace as they entered the bedroom.

"No. Always", huffed Simon, slowly pushing Jace onto the bed.

"Oh god, we're _finally_ going to have sex", groaned Jace relieved as he sprawled out.

"You could have said so earlier. I was just waiting for the perfect moment", stated Simon.

"I didn't want to push you", countered Jace, slowly undressing his boyfriend.

Simon just hummed, too busy undressing Jace. And once he had Jace naked, conversation was off the table anyway because his brain shut down. How was his boyfriend this gorgeous? All well-defined muscles, smooth skin, long legs. Simon gladly took a seat between those legs.

"Oh god, I've wanted you for so long now", sighed Simon dreamily.

"Then do something instead of just staring at me", snorted Jace, pulling Simon down into a kiss.

Simon gladly went along with that, deepening the kiss as his hands wandered all over Jace's body. Jace's hands in return explored all of Simon. Their slowly hardening cocks brushed against each other, making both of them moan and buck together. They started clinging onto each other more desperately, fingers sure to leave bruises. As their kiss broke, Simon trailed his lips down Jace's neck and collarbone, leaving hickey after hickey. Jace watched him fondly, fingers buried in Simon's dark curls. His other hand was wrapped around Simon's biceps.

"I want you", whispered Jace, voice laced with want. "Lube and condoms in the nightstand."

"Okay. Good. Okay. Yeah", nodded Simon, stumbling toward the nightstand.

Jace grinned amused as Simon fiddled with the drawer before getting the lube and condoms out. Jace took the lube from him and lubed his fingers up. Gulping hard, Simon sat back and watched how Jace eased his fingers into himself, two at once. Simon's eyes widened, mouth just a little open as he observed. Without tearing his eyes off the way Jace prepped himself, Simon started jerking himself into full hardness. When Jace added a third finger, Simon grabbed one of the condoms.

"You're so gorgeous, it should be illegal", muttered Simon in awe.

"Stop it, I'll get an oversized ego because of you", chided Jace.

"...Because of me?", asked Simon, eyebrows raised. "Babe, I'm not sure how to tell you, but... that ship has sailed years ago. That little ego-stroking won't do any more harm."

Jace laughed and arched his back as he pulled his fingers out of himself. "Come here, nerd."

The nerd gladly obeyed, grasping Jace's thighs and spreading his legs. They kissed passionately while Simon got into position, slowly easing himself into his lover. He cussed a string once he felt the tight heat embrace him like that, his fingers digging tightly into Jace's thighs in a way that made the blonde moan loudly. Not that the feeling of Simon's dick invading him didn't already do the trick. The two clung onto each other nearly desperately as they started to find their rhythm. With one hand clinging onto Simon's neck, fingers playing with the soft dark curls, Jace wrapped his other hand around his own dick, slowly jerking himself off.

"Si—i", moaned Jace, arching his back. "Harder, please."

"Anything you want, angel", groaned Simon, thrusting harder and sharper.

With a very drawn-out moan of Simon's name did Jace come into his own hand, going slack beneath Simon until his boyfriend also came. Simon groaned and bit down hard on Jace's neck when he hit his orgasm. For a long moment, he just collapsed on top of Jace. Once he regained his bearings, he rolled off his boyfriend. Jace sighed contently and snuggled up to Simon.

"That was nice", hummed Jace, kissing Simon's chest. "I wanted to play with your wand all day."

Simon laughed loudly at that, burying his nose in Jace's hair. "Oh my gosh, you're _such a dork_."

"What can I say, my boyfriend's been rubbing off on me", grinned Jace teasingly.

/break\

Simon grinned pleased as he sat snuggled up to his boyfriend on the couch. Jace was sitting on his lap, Maia and Bat were on their left, Lydia and Isabelle on their right, Maureen, Clary, Magnus and Alec standing behind the couch. They had officially uploaded their video.

"Okay, time to celebrate", declared Maureen as she uncorked the champagne.

"Now that sounds like a plan", stated Magnus, handing out glasses.

"This was a monster-project", sighed Simon. "I don't think we'll ever do anything in that sca-"

"Hah. First comment, demanding more like this", read Bat with a broad grin.

"I mean, it was exhausting, but it was definitely worth it on all accounts", hummed Jace.

He hid his giant grin in the crook of Simon's neck. Simon smiled brightly at that. Yes. This project was totally worth all the trouble and time it had taken. Simon now finally had a boyfriend – not just any boyfriend, but Jace Lightwood. And Jace made him happy. The same also went for Jace, because being with Simon made him feel grounded and home and warm in a way he never had before. Not to mention, Alec was now finally also happy. And all thanks to one YouTube video.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This was a blast to write. Their dynamics in this setting were so much fun! And everyone meddling with everyone was just too much fun. I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much ;D  
_


End file.
